fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairies
Fairies are magical beings who grant wishes to miserable children on Earth. They all reside in Fairy World and are ruled by the The Fairy Council. Background Hundreds of thousands of years ago, the fairies fought a war against the Darkness. They were able to subdue the darkness temporarily, becoming stars in the heavens in the process, until a chosen one could come along and defeat the Darkness. Fairies since then have used their magic to help miserable Human children on Earth. These "Fairy Godparents" maintain a strict policy of secrecy, if any godchild reveals the existence of their fairy or any other fairy, they will lose their fairy and anyone in the vicinity will have their memories wiped, including the godchild. These rules are enforced by Jorgen von Strangle and the Fairy Council, who act as the de facto leaders of the fairies. Description Most fairies follow the same basic anatomy: They have small bodies, about the size of a human child. They have a pair of fly-like wings, and crowns that float above their heads. They typically carry magic wands that are shaped like sticks with a star at the end. Fairies are almost always seen floating, the exception to this is Jorgen von Strangle who has a jet pack instead of wings, and is usually standing on the ground. Fairies are able to live forever, and although they age and mature just like humans do, it takes them much longer to get through adulthood than a human. Cosmo and Wanda have looked more or less the same for over 10,000 years, usually only changing their style of clothing and hair to that appropriate of the time frame. Fairies can get killed by violent acts, and they can catch certain magical diseases such as Magical Back-up, the Fairy Flu and Chicken Poofs, though these diseases are not fatal to the fairy, they can still be dangerous to the fairy and those around them. Abilities Being able use magic gives the fairies a number of powers and abilities. *They can grant wishes within the limits of Da Rules. Ranging from the smallest of tasks such as moving things like telekinesis to world wide reality changes. *They can fly/float. *They can shapeshift or simply disguise. *They are immortal, live forever, and are able to survive things that would kill most humans. *They can also use their magic to heal their wounds and the wounds of others, such as their godchildren. Power Source Fairies do not generate magic themselves. Fairy wands act as receivers to 'the big wand'. A large tower which draws on the human belief in fairies and converts it into magic which then sends it out to the wands and everything else which requires power in fairy world as well as the fairies ability to fly. For a number of years all of fairy worlds magic came from Denzel Crocker, but has since then expanded to every Crocker on earth. Should the big wand be shut down Fairies will have whatever charge is left on their wand to use. List of fairies *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Poof *Binky Abdul *The April Fool *Blonda *Big Daddy *Nana Cadabra *Mama Cosma *Papa Cosmo *Tinklebell *The First Reassigning Fairy *The Second Reassigning Fairy *Cupid *Billy Crystal Ball *Dr. Poof Everwish *Fairy King *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Bob Glimmer *Grandpa Gonzo *Fairy Hart *Juandissimo Magnifico *Fairy Mason *The Sandman *Simon Sparklefield *Sparky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Dr. Rip Studwell *Tooth Fairy *Swizzle *Ancient Fairy Warriors Gallery of Fairies File:FairyCouncil.jpg|Fairy Council File:Jorgen_von_Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle File:FairlyOddParents_Cosmo_01.jpg|Cosmo Cosma File:Wanda.jpg|Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma File:Babypoof_fairlyoddbaby_screengrab.jpg|Poof File:ToothFairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy File:Tiny_timmy85.jpg|Tinklebell File:The_big_problem93.jpg|The First Reassigning Fairy File:The_second_reaasigning_fairy.jpg|The Second Reassigning Fairy File:BigDaddy.png|Big Daddy File:MamaCosma.jpg|Mama Cosma File:Binky.jpg|Binky Abdul File:Blonda.png|Blonda File:Bob_Glimmer.png|Bob Glimmer File:89E96B80ACB98718E51092.jpg|Dr. Poof Everwish File:Juandissimo.jpg|Juandissimo File:NanaCadabra.jpg|Nana Cadabra File:GrandpaGonzo.jpg|Grandpa Gonzo File:FoolsDayOut063.png|The April Fool File:Fairly_odd_cupid.jpg|Cupid File:Portrait-Swizzle.jpg|Swizzle File:Portrait-Irving.jpg|Irving File:AFW.png|Ancient Fairy Warriors File:FairyHart.png|Fairy Hart File:Schnozmo.png|Schnozmo File:Mama Binky.jpg|Binky's Mom File:GenieMeanieMinieMo154.jpg|Fairy Mason File:Piero&Carmino.jpg|Wanda's Uncles File:Martha.png|Delores File:Indian Fairies.png|Amazonian Fairies File:TheCarnies.png|Carnies File:PapaCosmo.jpg|Papa Cosmo File:ScreenHunter 07 Dec. 05 13.36.jpg|Fairy Cowlick Jr. File:BillyCrystalBall.png|Billy Crystal Ball File:ScreenHunter 06 Dec. 01 16.35.jpg|Simon Sparklefield See also *Fairy Godparents *Godchildren *Humans *Anti-Fairies *Pixies *Wands *Fairy World Category:Species Category:Fairies